


Hold On Til May

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [109]
Category: Glee
Genre: Affairs, Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Anderson-Smythe Child, Babies, Birth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hardships, Hate, Hurt, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, Pregnant Sebastian Smythe, Sad, homebirth, labor, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: What happens when Blaine accidentally gets his husband and his lover pregnant at the same time?One-shot based on the song Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hold On Til May

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

**_Our first appointment is October 28th at 3:45pm! I can't wait to see our baby!! <3_ **

Blaine smiles as he reads the text Kurt sent him. He quickly replied with a heart then put his phone back into the cup holder so that he can finish the drive to his friend's house condo.

Sebastian had called him and sounded frantic over the phone saying that he wanted Blaine to come over as soon as possible so he left work and was now on his way there to see what was going on. He pulled up to Sebastian’s house and parked by the curb. He locks the door while jogging up the few front steps and knocks on the door.

Sebastian answers right away and was quick to let him in, almost like he was hiding something no one else can possibly know. "What's up?" Blaine asks, following him into his living room.

"A lot Blaine...Oh this is bad. This is so bad!" Sebastian panicked and began to pace.

"What is?!"

"Oh my god! I don't know how but...Fuck!" He cried as he continued to panic while Blaine watched him pace in front back and forth. “Bas! What's wrong?!"

"I'm pregnant Blaine!" He blurts out and Blaine’s stomach drops. "I'm sorry, you're what?"

"Pregnant. And it's yours, B."

"Bas, you can't be pregnant. Kurt’s pregnant! I can't have you two pregnant at the same time! Get rid of it!" Blaine yells and Sebastian went from panicked to angry. "I will not! I would never do that and if you think I would then you're sick! You're in just as much shit as I am! You fucked me remember, while you're married and went behind your husband's back!"

"He's your best friend so you're fucked too!" Blaine argues but Sebastian wasn’t having it. "Well, I called you over here to tell you that and because I have no idea what to do or who to go to." He started to hyperventilate so Blaine got him some water, having him take a few sips. "Take some deep breaths, Bas."

"I'm s-scared, Blaine...I-I don't know what to do."

Blaine sighs, feeling his heartbreak for his best friend. Even though this was extremely unexpected, he cares very much for Sebastian and wouldn't wish anything bad on him so for this he knows he was going to have to be there for him as much as he can while still being there for his husband.

"Look, Bas, I'm not going to force you into doing anything you don't want. But please do not tell Kurt until I'm able to figure this out and tell him myself."

"Okay.” Sebastian sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I'm keeping the baby, Blaine." He sternly tells him. 

"Alright." 

"But, I'm gonna need some help, though." 

"Well, what kind of help?"

"Financial help." He mutters while biting his lip. "Okay, well how much are you looking for?"

"One hundred thousand dollars...and I'll stay out of your hair."

"That's a lot of money, Bas! I don't know if I can give all that to you right now."

"I'm not asking for it all right now. I was thinking maybe like monthly checks or something. Just to help out with baby stuff and copays and shit."

"Okay, I think I'll be able to do that for you."

"Thank you, Blaine! Really!"

"You're welcome. We're going to get through this and I'm going to help you out as much as I can. But you know, I have to be there for Kurt too. He is my husband and carrying my child as well. If he needs me, I'm going to tend to his needs over yours, okay?"

It hurt Sebastian hearing Blaine say that but he knew Blaine was right and he didn't want to be seen or known as a homewrecker. "That's fine, B. Thank you so much. I was freaking out about it all damn day."

"Well I'm glad you feel better. And don't ever feel scared about coming to me for things or just need me because I know you will need someone and I will try my best to be there for you as much as I am with Kurt." Blaine tells him and pulls Sebastian into a hug.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"Of course. I have to get home now, Kurt’s waiting for me."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then?"

"Probably.” Blaine nods. “Again just let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks." He smiles and shows Blaine out.

"You're welcome, Bas. Remember to try not to stress and if you ever need me just call or text."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Blaine leaves his house and drives home to see his husband wondering how the hell he’s going to be able two pregnancies over the next nine months. 

**-Four Months Later-**

Kurt just arrived at the doctors for another ultrasound scan to check on their little one.

He checks himself in at the front desk then turns to go sit and was shocked to see who's sitting there reading a magazine. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian jumps at the sound of Kurt’s voice and smiles. "Oh Kurt, hey.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks and watches as he lowers the magazine to reveal his growing baby belly. "Oh! I didn't know you're pregnant too! This is so cool! Who's the father? I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Um, I don't think you know him. I've been keeping a low profile." He explains.

"Oh, I see. That's understandable. But there's no need to be embarrassed about this. It's amazing!"

"Yeah, so how've you been with the baby and all?” Sebastian asks. “Blaine seems pretty excited about it." He adds.

"I've been good with the baby and you've spoken to Blaine? I'm surprised he hasn't told me you're pregnant, hmm." 

"Yeah. Maybe he forgot or something."

"Maybe. When are you due?"

"November Eighth. What about you?"

"November Fourth! This is so crazy that we're due around the same time!" Kurt seemed to be a lot happier and more excited than Sebastian did, well considering they were both pregnant by the same person.

"Yeah it sure is....Sebastian Smythe?" A young woman stands in the doorway to a long hallway and Sebastian smiles at her getting up. "I have to go now. I'll see you around, Kurt."

"Yeah. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Kurt takes out his phone and waits until his name’s called, then eventually follows the same young woman from before into a room for his doctor to come in and start his ultrasound.

**\---**

At home, Kurt walks through the door and smells food being made. He heads over to the kitchen and finds his husband hunched over the stove making what looks like a turkey and provolone panini.

He went over and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s torso, burying his head into his back. "Hey babe, how was the appointment?" Blaine asks, turning around while still in his arms. 

Kurt looked up and smiled, reaching his lips. "It was good. Our baby's doing great and I even saw Sebastian there. You never told me he was pregnant."

"He is? He never told me that."

"Yeah. Well he did mention about keeping a low profile with this so maybe that's why."

"Possibly." Blaine shrugs and turns back around to finish cooking his panini.

Kurt hungrily watched him plates his food, then followed him to the living room and sat with him on the couch. 

Watching him eat while his mouth watered. His eyes Kurt’s mid-bite and closes his mouth. "Would you like a bite?"

"Yes please!" Blaine chuckles and hands Kurt the panini. He takes a massive bite then gives it back to him. "So, babe, today at my appointment my OB had mentioned to me about starting to prepare a birth plan early so if we need to edit it we'll have time to do so."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Blaine nods, eating his sandwich.

"Well, it got me thinking. You know do I really want to have a hospital birth and be surrounded by tons of people I don't know? Or, do I want to have a homebirth with you and a midwife?"

"So now you're telling me you want to have a home birth?" Blaine asks.

Kurt gives a slight shrug, rubbing a hand behind his back. “'Well I was thinking about it. I know I don't do well with pain, but if I have the right support system and people on by side, I know I'll be able to get through it."

"Are you sure that's what you want? I'm fine with whatever you choose babe. As long as you're happy and comfortable with your decision."

"I think I'm sure. I've done some research and found a midwife who's willing to meet us, if you'd be up for it."

"Of course I will. Just let me know when, so I can make time for it."

"I will love."

Blaine smiles and finishes his sandwich then pulls Kurt to lay down with him on the couch. He brings his hand around and rests it on his husband’s bump.

"Are you excited about this baby, Blaine?" Kurt asks and feels Blaine nod against him. "I sure am. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm excited about becoming a mommy and watching you become a daddy. Our kid is going to be so spoiled and so loved."

"I know. They already have awesome parents too."

"Yeah." Kurt chuckled and closed his eyes. "I love you so much Blaine, you know that."

"Mhm. I love you too Kurt, more than you will ever know." Blaine says and slowly falls asleep while holding onto Kurt’s growing bump.

_ Meanwhile... _

Sebastian just returned home from running a few errands after his appointment that morning. It was nice seeing the baby again but it sucked because he didn't have anyone to come back to and share his excitement with.

He found a package sitting at his doorstep from Target and carried it inside, over to the table. He smiled to himself before opening it and grabbed a knife to tear open the tape.

When he opened the box, he pulled out a card from Target congratulating him on the baby. They sent him a pack of pacifiers, two baby bottles, and a onesie.

Holding everything in his hands made him  _ very _ emotional, well that plus his hormones, but still it sucks not having Blaine there. He was emotionally attached to him and it hurt that he had to go through a majority of this alone.

Sebastian leaves the stuff on the table and takes himself to the living room. He sat on the couch and wrapped his arms around his baby belly. "Don't you worry okay...Even though I have no one physically, I still have you baby. And that's all I need." He sniffled as the tears fell onto his shirt. He pulled out the sonogram from his pocket and smiled at the picture of his precious baby.

He just wants them there already. He needed them terribly.

**-Three Months Later-**

Kurt was at Target grabbing a few things for the house as well as the baby since they were getting closer to them being born.

His cart was full of stuff, some of which he didn’t need but wanted because it was cute.

He goes and turns into an aisle and sees Sebastian standing there holding two boxes of granola bars.

Kurt pushes the cart towards him and purposely bumps into it, gaining his attention. Sebastian turns his head and shyly smiles putting the boxes down. "Hey Kurt." He greets.

"Hey, you've gotten so big! You look great!"

"Thanks. You do too. How's the baby doing?" Sebastian asks, putting both boxes of granola bars into his cart.

"Good. They're always kicking and constantly making it difficult for me to sleep."

"Yeah, I hear you. She never lets me sleep through the night." He mutters.

"She? You're having a girl?"

"Yeah I am, actually.” Bas smiles, looking up at Kurt. “I found out two weeks ago. I was gonna wait to find out at birth but it would be much easier to just buy stuff and prepare better."

"Mm, Blaine and I agreed to keep the gender a surprise. I read that it helps motivate you more during the toughest times in labor so I'll use that as my motivation."

"Hmmf that's pretty interesting. I've never heard of that before."

"Yeah. I've been doing lots of research and stumbled upon it."

Sebastian nodded and they continued to talk for a while, which resulted in him inviting Kurt over to his place for some lunch and being seven months pregnant, Kurt will never turn down food. So they paid for their items then Kurt followed Sebastian to his condo.

He helped Sebastian carry in his bags while leaving his own in the car since he didn't plan on staying long.

"You can sit if you want, Kurt. I'll fix us something to eat."

"Okay, thank you." Kurt pulled out a chair, plopping himself down on the hardwood.

While Sebastian was busy working on making them lunch, Kurt saw an envelope addressed to him but the return address was from his house. He doesn't remember sending him anything and he didn’t think Blaine did either.

Kurt then glances up to make sure Sebastian wasn’t around and carefully peeks inside. He ends up pulling out a check for three thousand dollars issued to Sebastian from Blaine’s saving's account.

"What the hell?" He then takes a picture of the check and rushes to put it away since Sebastian was coming from the short hallway. He put the envelope back where it was and got up to go get the food Bas made for them.

Kurt quickly ate and hurried home to have a talk with his husband.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt shouted, slamming the door. "Where are you?!"

"I'm in here! What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up!” Kurt trudges upstairs and settles in the doorway of their bedroom, bringing his hands to his hips. “A check worth three thousand dollars was sent to Sebastian from you. Would you like to explain yourself, Blaine?"

Blaine’s face blushes and his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows.

"I'm waiting!" Now furious, Kurt crossed his arms above his bump and aggressively tapped his foot against the floor.

"Okay, I've been helping him out. He came to me asking if he can borrow some money to help with the baby and I said yes. I'm sorry I went behind your back but he didn't want anyone to know about it and...I'm sorry." Blaine admits.

Kurt angrily huffs. "Well it would've been nice if you at least gave me a heads up and not let me find out about it like this. What else have you been hiding from me? Tell me right now Blaine before I find out."

"Um...well...I..." Blaine fumbled to find words. 

"What is it, Blaine?!"

"Sebastian’s pregnant."

"Well no duh! I was just over there and could clearly see he had a baby belly. Stop playing dumb Blaine Anderson! What do you have to do with his pregnancy?" Kurt asks, raising his voice another octave.

Blaine turns away and Kurt begins to realize, they've both been hiding one of the biggest secrets from him.

"It's yours, isn't it?" His voice cracked as tears started water in his eyes. Kurt lowered himself onto the bed couch, crying while Blaine sat there unsure of what to do. He was unsure of what to even think now that the secret was out.

"...I'm sorry, Kurt. I was gonna tell you...I just didn't know when." He mumbles through his sharp breaths. He suddenly gets up and runs to get his jacket and keys.

"Where are you going, Blaine?"

"Sebastian’s!" He yells, slamming the front door.

Kurt quickly moved to get up and follow him, but he was already leaving the driveway before he could stop him. He goes to get his own keys and hop into his car, speeding down the road to try to get to his best friend's house before Blaine does.

Kurt made it there in half the time and unfortunately, Blaine got here before him. So he left his car and closed the door, rushing up the front steps to get inside. He can hear Blaine yelling at Sebastian and know he had to stop before Sebastian went into preterm labor.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked so Kurt got inside and found Blaine screaming in Sebastian’s face.

"Blaine! Stop! Leave him alone!" Kurt jumped in front of his husband and pushed him away from their pregnant friend.

"How dare you tell him! I thought we had an agreement!"

"I didn't tell him anything! What the fuck is going on?!" Sebastian asks, panic in his voice.

"Blaine, calm the fuck down! We're not gonna get anywhere if you just yell and scream at everything!" Kurt barks. 

Blaine blows out an aggressive huff through his nostrils and nods, straightening his shirt while cooling himself down.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Sebastian asks, now frightened. 

Kurt sighs and turns to him. "I found the check that was sent to you from Blaine on the table. So I went home and asked him about it and he told me he was helping you, then I started to realize why he was so attached to you and your pregnancy and kinda pieced together that you're pregnant with his baby...aren't you?" He asked as tears brimmed his eyes.

"...Yes." Sebastian whispers, tears welling in his own eyes. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I really wanted to tell you but I didn't exactly know how and...I'm just so sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Sebastian."

"You're not?" He asks, clearly confused.

"No, I'm not. I'm mad at Blaine mostly. I'm just disappointed at the fact that my own husband and best friend have been having an affair behind my back and now you're pregnant with his baby...I don't know how to feel really. But I know that you shouldn't be stressed out and upset during pregnancy so I want to make sure you're still okay and all. I mean my own husband had sex with my best friend, my heart is broken but I just want us to push past this and give ourselves a fresh start after the babies are born."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes. You know, why don't you come stay with us? We have the room and you won't have to worry about being alone for a while because I'll be home getting ready for the baby." Kurt suggests and Sebastian was still confused yet somewhat thankful.

"I don't know what to say, Kurt. Would that be okay with you?" He looks towards Blaine who just shrugs.

"Please? It'd make me feel a lot better if you did, rather than you being by yourself later in the pregnancy." Kurt assures him and grabs his hands, pulling him a little bit closer to him.

"Well I mean, I've gotten this far already but if you insist."

"Yes, please. It'd really mean a lot to me."

"Okay then, I'll move in with you guys."

"Great!"

"Thank you, really." Bas adds, fiddling with his fingers.

"No problem, Sebastian. I want to help you as much as I can and if that means you stay with us then so be it. I want you to enjoy the rest of your pregnancy and we'll figure everything out afterwards."

"Okay, that's fine." For the first time in a long time, Sebastian felt at ease knowing that he had his two friends to lean on during this delicate time in his life. 

**-Few Days Later-**

Sebastian packed all of his clothes and the baby's stuff to bring to Kurt and Blaine’s house. He still had his condo but will be staying with them temporarily.

Kurt was sure he took both him and Blaine by surprise when he suggested Sebastian move in but no one deserves to be alone during what's supposed to be a joyous time in their life. Kurt knows he should be mad and he was mad at Blaine for what he did, but with Sebastian and all, he’s not sure if he should be mad or upset, or just all of the above.

All he knows is that he and Sebastian are close together with their pregnancies so Kurt wants to make sure he was doing okay with everything and now that this was out in the open he doesn't have to bear the weight of it stressing him out. Although Kurt was sure Bas is still stressed a bit but that's out of his control, he knows he’s here for him and wants to help him.

Blaine was at work, Sebastian stayed home because he hadn't been feeling very well and Kurt made sure he was here to help him.

He made them some tea and carried the mugs with him to the living room where he was sitting, buried under a blanket.

"Here, Bas." Kurt smiled and handed him the mug.

"Thanks." He gladly took it from his reach and sipped it before holding it to warm him up.

"So, now that you're here and all settled in I think there are some things we need to talk about." Kurt begins and his smile falls. "That doesn't sound too good."

"Oh, it's nothing bad it's regarding the babies." Kurt sends him a reassuring smile.

"Oh okay. Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Blaine and I have planned an entire home birth and now that you're here I will have to write you into my birth plan, that is if you want to be present for the birth of our baby. Would you be okay with that?"

"Um, yeah sure. I don't care. Are you sure you want me here? Because I figured you'd want to just be with Blaine and have him there to help you welcome the baby."

"Yes I'm sure. And you're my best friend so either way I would've wanted you there for support and such."

"Oh, okay then." Bas nods. "But I'm not really into that type of stuff so I don't have to give birth here do I?"

"No, of course not. You can do whatever you want, Sebastian. I was just letting you know so that if anything were to happen suddenly you'd have some knowledge on what's going on."

"Okay...I think I'm gonna go take a nap." He says and removes the blanket from his legs.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

"I will, thanks." 

Kurt nodded, watching him walk up to the guest room.

He sighs and rests his head on my fist, holding it up. He looks down and can see the baby kicking through the fabric of his shirt. He smiles and his hand falls to feel their little one, getting anxious to come and meet them.

He has to admit that as they get closer to the due date, he was starting to get more anxious. He was excited and all in the beginning but now he’s just starting to overthink everything and stress himself out. Blaine doesn't know that he’s been doing it but he has and it was honestly terrifying him just the thought that they’re going to be parents and have a huge responsibility now. He just hopes they’ll be good enough parents to their child.

He thinks they'll be okay though. He’s a very loving and forgiving person, and he feels that once their son or daughter is here, Blaine will go through the biggest change of all. Kurt will be able to see him go from a man to a father and that would be one of the biggest accomplishments in their married life. They were finally getting something they always wanted. Kurt can't wait for them to be here already.

**Two Months Later**

**October 30th**

**7:46AM**

"That's it baby, just keep breathing you're doing great." Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ear that was resting on his shoulder.

They were currently swaying in the middle of their living room and Kurt’s labor was progressing rather quickly. Around midnight he had woken up to a sharp pain from the contraction and ever since then he couldn't get back to sleep so they called their midwife and she came right away. Carole was there as well and Sebastian, but he's been off to the side with her because Kurt just really needed Blaine right now.

"It's over." Kurt says and keeps his hands locked behind Blaine’s neck as they keep swaying. He never wanted to let go of his warm body. It was comforting him and was helping with his labor.

He sighed and continued to move his hips side to side until he eventually started to get pain in his lower back so he lowered himself onto the couch and his midwife decided to do a quick check of his cervix.

Kurt had pulled down his pants and opened his legs just wide enough for her to check. She pressed into his entrance he squeezed the throw pillow next to him from the pressure he was gaining.

"You're just about three centimeters dilated right now so it's going to be a while."

"Only three?! Why is it taking so long?!"

"That's just how it is, Kurt. But you've been doing a great job so far with your breathing. Keep doing that, okay?" She kindly supplies.

"Mhm." He groaned loudly, as he was helped up from the couch. Blaine held him but his touch became painful and ached Kurt’s hips.

He moved and began pacing the living room with both hands holding his back. This baby was killing him and making it known to everyone.

**1:02PM**

Kurt was getting agitated at the fact that he hasn't been progressing as quickly as the contractions have been coming closer together. He was trying to keep a positive outlook on this homebirth. He just wants his baby to be born somewhere that's not chaotic and full of random people. Being in the comfort of his own home with his husband brought a calmness over him and he knew he was in good hands.

As he got another strong contraction, he stopped rocking on his knees and instantly sunk back. The pain was becoming incredibly intense and seized his breaths as they came quickly and sharp.

Blaine’s hands pressed into Kurt’s aching sides and the contraction grew more painful. His face contorts from the bitter feeling and he tenses up, muscles straining. Blaine kept reminding him to breathe and breathe and breathe and it was helping but the pain was still there and it seemed paralyzed there.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Kurt confessed to him with sadness in his voice. "It hurts too much, Blaine."

"Just focus on your breathing and forget about the pain." He says, running his hands up my back.

"It's not that easy."

"Well, we'll work with it, Kurt."

Kurt tiredly nodded and let go of his breath again, sitting up as the contraction fades away. He started to feel lots of pressure down at his entrance and asked his midwife to come check him again. He turned over and pressed his back to the floor with his lower half sitting on a towel.

"Oh yeah baby's head is way down now, sweetie. You're at about a six so you have four more to go."

"Goddammit! URGH! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"Kurt, calm down!"

"I CAN'T STAY CALM BLAINE! I CAN'T HANDLE THE PAIN ANYMORE! EVERYTHING HURTS!" Kurt cries and his husband wraps his arms around him, pulling him into his chest.

Kurt was so vulnerable and hopeless, nothing felt like it was going right.

"Kurt, honey, listen to me. I know you're hurting, I know what it's doing to you but by you acting like this it's only going to make things worse. Just focus on the baby and getting them here." Blaine says and kisses just under Kurt’s eyes, collecting his salty tears.

"Okay." He slightly nodded and got another contraction.

Blaine gives Kurt his hand to squeeze and he takes it then leans back into him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Just breathe." He reminds him.

"It hurts." Kurt sobs.

"I know but keep breathing. Remember in and out slowly." Kurt nods against his shirt and follows his breathing. Once the contraction was over, he sat back up and rested his hands on his bump.

**6:29PM**

Kurt sat on the birthing ball with his legs open while Blaine was moving his hands up and down them as another contraction broke through him.

The pain was like no other and the end felt like it wasn't near from how intense these contractions were.

His head rolled back and he cried. He cried because he wasn't doing what was right for him and felt weak. I felt helpless. "I c-can't go o-on like this."

Blaine came up next to him and brought his hand to his face, brushing his soft finger against my cheek. "Kurt.” He turns his head towards his husband and sadly smiles. "Your body's getting ready for you to give birth to our baby. It's a lot of work, I know. But think of these contractions as sensations and work through them."

"I-I can't...I can't!" Kurt cried.

"You can baby and you will. I know it's a lot out of you but trust me Kurt once it's all over you're going to know it was worth it."

"Y-You p-promise?"

"I promise. Let me help you with them, that's what I'm here for." Blaine replies, smiling. 

"O-Okay." He choked and swallowed his tears.

Moving his hips from side to side on the ball, the contraction slowly goes away and he sits back up. His hands were still on his legs, while Carole and Sebastian were providing him as much emotional support as they could while his midwife was prepping the living room for the delivery because it was going to be soon.

"You got this babe, we're almost there. They're almost here." Blaine whispers.

"It's too much."

"I know, but you're doing great. And you're going to be an amazing mommy to our baby."

Kurt lips curl into a subtle smile and Blaine lures him in for a kiss. "I'd never be able to do this without you." Blaine smiles again and gives him one more kiss then moves back and continues to rub Kurt’s legs.

**10:47PM**

"Ow...Ow...Ow... Blaine!"

"I'm here babe, you feel like you have to push?" He asks, settling behind his husband.

"Yeah, it's coming!"

"Okay, she's getting her stuff and bringing it over here. Do you want to stay like this?"

"Yes.” Kurt whimpers, seeing his midwife come in. "I have to push!" He tells her and all her equipment was placed onto the floor while he was sitting with his legs open, waiting.

"Okay, let me just see quickly." She begins. Her touch hurt a lot and Kurt groaned. "I just have to feel quickly then you can push." She checked and gave him the okay to push.

Kurt sucked in his breath and held it, pushing down right away.

"Good job, push again, the baby's head is coming." Kurt stayed focused and she had him start up again. "Okay Kurt, big breath in and bear down hard!"

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and pushed, feeling the baby slowly work its way out of him.

He groaned, caught his breath, and pushed again.

"You're doing great, Kurt. Baby's head is about to crown." Bonnie announced. 

His eyes glanced up in the mirror she had set behind her and saw that head of dark hair emerge from in between his legs. "Holy shit!" He breathed out and looked over to Blaine who was watching as he pushed their baby out.

"Perfect, take another deep breath and push. You're up to the forehead, Kurt!"

"Come on, come on, come on! You're so close baby, they're right there!" Blaine smiled as his hand stayed under Kurt’s thigh, coaching him to get their child here.

Kurt groaned and stopped pushing, feeling the head bulge out with a burning sensation followed behind it. "Oh fuck." He hissed. "Ohhhh."

"Everything's stretching...Beautiful, beautiful...Can you feel all the hair they have?" She asks. He brings his hand down and feels around the sticky head coming out of his entrance. "That's it." She smiles

"Oh that's it? Fuck!" Kurt heaves for more air and pushes down.

"Ooh, there you go. Yep just like that Kurt. You're doing great." He nodded and gave another push, dropping his hand back down as the baby's head began to fully emerge. "'Head's coming. Look at the mirror and know what pushes are helping you." She tells him. He nods and starts to push, feeling his body curl around that baby's head and bulge it out.

"Agh! Holy shit!"

"There's the head!"

He kept a slight grip on it and felt another burst of fluids pour out onto the floor. Bloody fluids trickled down the cracks and crevices and he leaned back into his husband all sweaty, holding their child's head in his hands.

"Perfect now relax and catch your breath." Kurt stopped pushing and laid back against this husband. 

"It's so beautiful, Kurt. Wait until you see them." Blaine beams, choking up a little before starting to cry. He keeps smiling down at his husband and places a kiss on Kurt's lips as he waits to be given the okay to push.

"Let me just check for a cord. Take slow deep breaths." Bonnie advises. Kurt nods and breathes in and out a few times feeling the pressure build up. "Okay, no cord. Now gently push for the shoulders, come on you're almost done!"

Blaine and Carole got his legs back again and he bore down feeling the baby start to turn on its own. He peeked through the sweat that burned in his eyes and could see they were starting to fully come out.

"Push, Kurt. Nice and big." He kept his legs pulled back and pushed. "Perfect Kurt...Keep going...And again, push!"

Several pushes later, the shoulders finally release and he was ready to get this fucking baby out.

"Daddy, would you like to deliver your baby?" Bonnie asks, smiling up at Blaine.

"Yes." He beams.

Blaine puts Kurt’s leg down, so he grips behind it, pulling it to his chest getting ready to push again.

"Agh! Holy shit!" Kurt screams, feeling immense pain.

"Exhale, Kurt , exhale."

He gave another strong push and loudly screamed. He watches as his husband delivers their baby and more bloody fluids splashed onto the floor. A loud, inhumane grunt escapes and he places their baby on top of Kurt.

"Oh my...it's a boy! We have a son, Blaine! A son!" Kurt cried, holding his baby close to his chest. "Hi buddy...Hi baby boy, holy shit you're so amazing. Oh my god, hi!" He frantically worked to clean him off and brought him up his chest some more so that he could take in all of his features. His small arms were reaching up for his momma and Kurt grinned from ear to ear staring at his son. Swatches of blood and fluids were made from his body on his now flabby abdomen. "Hi baby boy...god I love you so much. I'll love you forever." He cries and Blaine bent down, giving him a long kiss. "You were amazing, babe. He's amazing. We have a son!"

"I know, he's great!" Kurt smiled as Blaine’s hand moved the hair that was sticking to his forehead, incredibly proud of his husband.

It was probably the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen, even to Bas. Watching Kurt give birth completely unmedicated was probably one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen. However, watching them kiss made him sick. Not in a bad type of way, just that he doesn't have anyone like Blaine, or just Blaine in general. He had no one that loved him like how Blaine loves Kurt. A lump formed in the back of his throat and he blinked away the tears as the sounds of their son's cries brought him back to reality.

He wants someone, like how Kurt has Blaine, to welcome his baby. He wants someone to love him and to love on him like Blaine does to his husband. They have a son now, and he has no one.

Sebastian shakes the feeling and steadily goes over to the happy couple, standing next to Kurt’s step-mom mom who was crying over the birth of her grandson.

"Bas, thank you for being here, really." Kurt says, getting help to sit up from Blaine and Bonnie. He cradled the bloody baby close, who was now calm against his mother's chest.

"You're welcome, that was probably the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I'm so proud of you."

Kurt continues to smile and they all help him and the baby to the covered couch.

Bonnie directed Blaine with cutting the baby's rubbery cord then Blaine was able to hold his son again.

Sebastian sighs and excuses himself from the messy area where the birth just took place and walks up to my room. He lays down on his bed and covers his eyes, crying to himself.

All he wanted was someone. Is that too much to ask?

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**November 12th**

**12:35AM**

The baby was screaming and since Sebastian was closest to his room, he got up to go see what he needed. He’s been helping Kurt and Blaine as much as he can while still trying to get ready for his own baby.

He was four days past his due date and was more than ready for her to come now.

Bas yawned, pushing open his door and going to the crib to calm this screaming child. "Okay, okay. It's okay bud." He reaches in and pulls him out hearing someone come in.

"Hey, you didn't have to get him." Kurt mutters, yawning as well.

He takes his son from Sebastian and lightly bounces him until he's quiet.

"It's no problem. I couldn't sleep anyways, she's been keeping me up and so has my anxiety."

"Yeah, don't miss that." He laughs.

For someone who had a kid about two weeks ago, he looked amazing. Kurt was all bump so now that his son was here, he was back to his slim figure. While Bas gained curves and knows it was going to be a pain to get rid of them and back to his normal self.

"Must be nice." Sebastian says and suddenly feels a warm liquid run down his legs and he loudly gasps. “Oh my god!"

"What?!"

"I think I just peed myself!" Kurt goes to turn on the light and Sebastian steps back revealing the puddle he’s made on the floor. "No, Bas, I think your water just broke."

"Holy shit! The baby's coming!"

"Yeah, let me go get Blaine, okay? Just stay calm and we'll get you to the hospital, alright."

"Alright." Bas says and Kurt sets his son back into his crib then goes off to his room.

About fifteen minutes went by and Sebastian was in the back of their car, being driven to the hospital. He was having strong contractions already and was getting severely uncomfortable.

"Just sit tight, Bas. We're almost there."

"Mhm...Ow!"

Sebastian wanted to do nothing more than reach up there and yank his daughter out. He was not fully prepared to go through labor and birth, it was going to be a ride.

**3:23PM**

Sebastian was quickly breathing through the contraction waiting for the anesthesiologist to come with his epidural. There was no way in hell that he would be doing this naturally and since he has access for drugs, he was going to take it.

"You're doing great, Bas. Would you like more ice chips?" Kurt asks.

"No...I just want her out!" He loudly whines.

"I know, she's gonna be here soon though." Kurt adds, sitting next to him.

He's been great with him so far during his labor and Bas was thankful that he was here. They're both here and Blaine has been helping out just as much too.

"Do you wanna lay down again? Maybe putting a pillow behind your back might help?" He suggests.

"Okay." Bas whimpers and he brings the pillow down, helping him lay back against the bed.

The fetal monitor that was wrapped around his baby bump, measured his daughter's heart beats and was set at a low volume but it was beating strong. He can't wait for her to get here already, he just wants to meet her and see what she looks like.

He just wants his little girl.

About an hour later, the anesthesiologist came in and he was given his epidural. There was a fifteen minute delay but after that he had his pain relief. He decided to take a nap, or get some kind of rest so that he’d have energy later for during delivery, whenever that may be.

**9:17PM**

"Ugh! Where the hell is that doctor! This hurts!" Sebastian cried.

His epidural wore off rather quickly and he was back to being in a bunch of pain. He hated it so much.

"She's coming, Bas. They just paged for her. Relax." Blaine says, trying to wipe the sweat from Sebastian’s face.

"I will not relax! I want this baby out!" He seethed.

Both of them shared a look of terror and took a step back as his doctor came in.

"Thank god! She's coming!" Bas tells her and groans as another contraction hits.

"Okay, let me just make sure you're fully dilated." She says. She pulls on a latex glove and opens his legs, presses hers finger up into his entrance. "Oh yeah, her head is way down now. You're ready to push, let me go get a few nurses and we can get this baby out."

Doctor Sawyer steps out then returns with more people and they prep hi for delivery. "Are you ready to try to push?" She asks.

Sebastian nodded and squeezed both Kurt and Blaine’s hand as he pushed.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"Oh god! Jesus christ!" He shouts.

"Keep pushing!"

"Good her head is coming down a lot more...Close to crowning! Push Bas!"

"I'm trying! Argh!" Sebastian stops and they put his legs down for a quick sec then he regains his strength and pushes again so they pick his legs back up.

"Keep going! Keep going! Keep going! More! More! More!"

"AGH! Please no more!" Sebastian fought the urge.

"You have to keep pushing Bas, head is almost crowning. Come on you're nearly there!" He squeezed his eyes shut and brought his hands to his thighs pulling back his legs some more as he pushed. "There you go, head is crowning. Baby has lots of dark hair!"

Sebastian continued to push then stopped as the contraction stopped as well. He rubbed his slightly deflated bump with his hand, feeling his little girl move around anxious to come out. He catches his breath and starts to push again.

"More, more, more!...Come on Sebastian!"

"Agh! I can't do this." He panted.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't! I can't push her out, she doesn't want to come out!"

"Sebastian, you can do this. You have to do this. Your daughter is counting on you to make this happen. You have to trust me. You're a very strong and brave person, you can do it."

Bas looked at Kurt and nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

"Push down hard Bas!...Come on Bas, as hard as you can! You're up to the forehead! Yes that’s it Bas! Now, just give another slight push for the chin." She adds..

"She's coming, Sebastian. Keep pushing, you're doing great!" Kurt smiles, rubbing his leg.

Bas grunts as he pushes and she tells him to stop as she checks for a cord. 

"You're almost done Bas. You're doing amazing so far." Kurt tells him, running his fingers along Sebastian’s leg. 

"You've got it, Bas! Push!...Head's out! Breathe for me Sebastian so I can check for a cord."

He listens to his doctor and Kurt dabs a damp cloth along his forehead, absorbing the sweat. "You're doing great, Bas. Your baby girl is almost here." He says, smiling.

Sebastian nods and closes his eyes trying to put all his energy into getting her here the rest of the way.

"Ready to start pushing?" She asks.

He tiredly nods again and grips behind his legs again to push.

"Push, push, push! You're doing it! Here come the shoulders!...Here they come! Keep pushing!"

"Ow! Oh god please make it stop!"

"You're almost done, just a few more pushes!"

Sebastian clenches his teeth and pushes some more then stops exhausted. "You've got it Bas, push!" He pushed down and felt lots of burning again. He screamed out in pain but continued, feeling his baby girl slowly emerge out of him every time he pushed. "Come on Bas, you're almost done, you have to push...That's it, keep going!"

She was now halfway out and he was heavily breathing, with his head thrown back on against the pillows.

"She's right here Bas, you just gotta keep pushing." He groaned and gave it all that he got for her to come out. "Look Bas! Open your eyes, look! Watch her come out!" Kurt says, frantically tapping his leg. 

Sebastian opened his eyes and watched as his doctor pulled her out the rest of the way. She held her up and placed her on his deflated belly.

She wasn't crying, so Doctor Sawyer reached up with a bulb syringe and cleared out her airways as she started to cough. He looked back up at Kurt and Blaine and smiled while crying. 

"Hi my love....hi baby girl. You're so cute." He cried, wiping her down from all the blood on her tiny body. She was so small but so full of life, literally. "I can't even believe you're real." He stares into her eyes and suddenly feels this strange desire that something about this wasn’t right. He didn’t know why, but it just came out of nowhere.

She laid on his bare chest and Blaine was able to cut her cord, then a nurse scooped her up and took her to the other side of the room.

"She's beautiful, Sebastian. You did such a good job." Kurt says, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks." He flashes a small tired smile.

A few minutes later, they bring Sebastian’s baby girl back and he holds her for a little bit, getting to know her some more. But still something about this just didn't feel right, and he didn't know why.

When he looked into her eyes, all he saw was her innocence and it broke his heart. This precious being has done nothing but brought joy to all of this. And somehow, he felt like he did her wrong.

**-One Month Later-**

Now that everyone was settled in at home, Sebastian felt like now would be a good time to confess what he’s been holding back for the last few weeks, well really the last few months of his pregnancy.

"Kurt, Blaine, can I talk to you guys please?" He asks.

"Sure." They reply.

Kurt puts his son down in his Dock-a-tot while Bas’ daughter sleeps in her crib in his bedroom.

"What's up?" Blaine asks as they both sat on the couch, across from him.

"Um, I've been hiding something from you guys and I think now is a good time to tell you."

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asks, concerned.

"Not really. It's just something I've been dealing with and has been really bothering me."

"Well, we're here for you, Sebastian. Whatever it is." Kurt tells him and rubs a soothing hand along his leg. Bas nods and feels tears come on. "We're here for you, Bas." He repeats.

"I know...t-that's why I'm doing this."

"Doing what?"

He glanced up towards his room and looked back at their wondrous eyes. "I-I want to leave, w-without her...I-I want y-you guys to adopt her." He managed to get out through his tears.

"You don't want your own daughter, Sebastian?" Blaine asks, getting upset.

"It's not that I don't want h-her. I-It's just, I-I'm not in the r-right state of mind right now and I-I need t-time to get better...p-please?"

Kurt sighs and lets go of his hand. "I don't know what to say, Bas. Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." He nods. "M-Maybe later in life, I-I'll be different. B-But right now, I just can't."

"Well, I mean if that's what you really want Sebastian."

"I do. I-I know you guys will take care of her and will love her as much as I do."

"Of course, she is Blaine’s child too...Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay then, I'll do it." Kurt says.

"Thank you." He nods and gives Sebastian a hug.

Bas was so relieved that they were both willing to keep her because he just didn't know what he would do if he just left with no discussion, and them confused.

So, the next day, they went and spoke with social workers about their case and by this time next week, Mallory will officially be theirs. They said it usually doesn't happen this quickly but since they have both parents and Bas who was willing to put her up for adoption, it was much easier with the paperwork.

He signed what he needed to and next week she won't be his daughter anymore, he’ll just be her biological mother.

**-One Week Later-**

The adoption went through and little Mallory was officially Kurt and Blaine’s.

Sebastian was all packed and had everything in his car ready to leave.

It was sad watching him go but he was very responsible for doing what he’s doing. Not many people would confess their problems and just leave without a trace. He came forward and proposed to them his dilemma, now they have a daughter.

He came back inside and stood in their front foyer awkwardly. "So, I guess this is goodbye." He says.

"Guess so. Please be careful wherever you go and don't hesitate to call me if you want. I will always be here, Sebastian."

"Thank you Kurt." He smiles and gives his friend a hug. "I don't know where I'm going. I just want to fix myself first then focus on other things first."

Kurt nods and he says bye to Blaine thanking him, then picks up Mallory. He held her to his chest and cried "I love you so much, you know that. I will never stop loving you, baby girl. Goodbye." He kisses her cheek and sniffles, setting her back in her bassinet.

He gave one last goodbye then they watched him walk out to his car, and leave their driveway.

Kurt sighs and feels Blaine bring his arm around his waist. "Do you think he'll be okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. He may not show it but he's a strong person. He'll be just fine...Now let's get back to the kiddos."

"Okay."

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were in bed with the babies, enjoying their time. He had Mallory and Kurt held Brixton.

Looking at the two babies they were now parents to two little ones.

He sighs and turns towards Blaine with Brixton asleep on his chest. "Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Please promise that we give these kids a good life and provide them with everything we have to offer."

"I promise babe. I would never leave my kids out for anything. They're my everything just like you are."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." He leans towards Kurt and gives him a kiss.

**-Several Months Later-**

Kurt just got home from work and threw his keys into the bowl by the front door. The house smelt so good from Blaine cooking dinner.

Life with the babies has been a bit of a challenge but it was nothing we couldn’t handle and they're both such great babies.

Mallory is a night owl while Brixton is an early bird, but they somehow managed to deal with them and are trying to get them both on the same sleep schedule.

Since they've been getting bigger and they were training them to stick to the same schedule, Kurt and Blaine had them in bed at night and Brixton was out like a light by nine while Mallory stayed up with her momma until about midnight. It was terrible but she's been getting tired around the same time as Brixton so he thinks it's working.

Kurt goes through the foyer and through their dining room, getting to the kitchen being met with his hot husband and their little babes. Blaine had the babies wrapped around him one in front and one in back while he was cooking. 

Kurt smiles and greets Brixton who was behind him, playing with one of his baby toys. "Hi buddy." He pecks his nose causing him to giggle loudly.

"Hey, you're home." Blaine says, turning around with Mallory.

"Yeah, I missed you guys so much."

"What else is new? We missed you too though, right guys?" They both babbled making their parents laugh.

Kurt kissed Mallory then reached up and kissed his husband. He then goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water, turning back around to find Blaine doing a little dance to the music that was playing. Both the kids were laughing so hard and the smile on his face grew.

"Daddy's silly huh?" He asks Mallory.

"Daddy's just having fun." Blaine adds, turning off the stove, being careful of Mallory’s little feet.

Kurt helped him set the table for then getting the babies situated in their high chairs. Brixton sat in the one closest to him while Mallory was in the one closer to Blaine

They had dinner together and fed the babies, trying to introduce them to new things.

Watching Blaine with Mallory was so heartwarming and brought joy to Kurt. He honestly thought he would've wanted nothing to do with her because of the whole Sebastian thing but he's great with her and loves her just as much as he does.

"What are you looking at babe?" Blaine asks, catching Kurt’s glare.

Kurt smiled and shook his head, "Thank you for giving her a chance."

"Of course, anything for my kids and for you."

"You're such a sweetheart, Blaine. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that everyday. You're all so special to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
